How Naruto Train His Dragon
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Naruto always be the weakest viking in Konohagakure. Until, he caught the rarest dragon, the Night Fury. Will Naruto kill the dragon? Or will he do something else? "Naruto" version of "How To Train Your Dragon" Maybe OOC, NaruSaku, a lots of misstypo and wrong names
1. Chapter 1

_This is Konohagakure. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..._

"Dragon." whispered Naruto to himself as he slammed the door of his house; just in time before a dragon burn him alive.

_Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues._

The village is being attack again,by another raid of the vicious dragons that snatch up their food and sheep_._People charging at the dragons, yelling and shouting, as was the Viking way, there also a man pounding the head of a short, fat dragon even as it flew away.

_My name's Naruto Namikaze. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. They believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that._

Naruto jumped out of his house and ran through the village, trying not to be hit by falling Vikings or animals or things. All of a sudden a dragon shot a ball of fire near him, causing him to fell. A Viking jumped on top of him as he yell, "RAAAUGH! ", and say, "Mornin'!" Naruto got up and kept running.

"What're ya doin' outside?"

"Git back inside!"

"Get outta here!"

"Get back inside!"

Wow, some nice, welcoming greetings he received from the townspeople. Ignoring their words, he charged ahead. He was about to turn, when suddenly a strong arm pulled him by the back of his jacket back, right before another dragon blew fire toward him. Cool, it was his dad.

"Naruto! What is he doin' outside agai-" the man changed tact, turning Naruto to face him as he bellowed, "What are you doin' out? Git back inside!" Naruto obeyed him, and he ran off.

_That is Minato Namikaze. The hokage of the village. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe this? Yes I do._

Minato lifted a nearby wagon and threw it at a dragon passing over head and it was a bull's eye.

"What have we got?_" _he asked another Viking.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and hordes of Monstrous Nightmares." Then an explosion came out of nowhere and pieces of woods flew everywhere. The other Viking covered himself with his shield, while Minato just stood there and asked, "Any Night Furies?"

"None so far." Minato swept a small piece of burning wood off of his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Good!" he said.

Naruto can saw some Vikings lit huge bowls with fire and lifted into the sky to see the dragons more clearly. Naruto finally reached to his destination, the smithy, and is greeted by a man who was hammering.

"How nice of ya' to join the party. I thought you wouldn't be let out." said the man.

"Who, me? No, c'mon. I'm way too muscular for their taste." Naruto said as he picked up a heavy hammer and set it on the wall behind her. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Naruto started taking the smashed weapons from the Vikings who dropped them off to fix them up.

_That man is Jiraya. I've been his apprentice since I was little...well, littler._

Meanwhile, Minato ordered the other Vikings, "We'll move to the wall for defences, we'll counter them with the catapults."He and a few more Vikings took some sheep to a safer place. The dragons set some of the houses next to them on fire.

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

Hiccup looked outside and saw the other teenagers setting putting out the fires.

_That's Choji,Kiba, the twins: Lee and Ten-Ten, and... _

Then, there was a girl who throws some water, but there was an explosion right behind her, which made her shine with courage and confidence

_...Sakura._

Naruto really admire her. The other teenagers joined him as if she was their leader, and they went to put the other fire.

_Oh, their job is so much cooler._

Naruto leaned out the window to get a closer look at them, but Jiraya pulled him back in.

"Oh come on," Naruto pleaded. "Let me out I need to make my mark!" As Jiraya placed him on the ground.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks- all in the wrong places." He said.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon; my life will get infinitely better.I might even get a date,"

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing and axe, you can't even throw one of these," Jiraya held up a bolas. Just then a Viking snatches it and takes down a Gronkle mid-flight.

"Okay, fine. But this will throw it for me." Naruto answers walking to an automatic weapon thrower he had been working on. He placed a hand on it and the piece suddenly sprung open, launching ropes and weight that knock out a Viking standing outside.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about." Jiraya said irritated.

"But it was mild calibration issue-"

"Naruto, if you ever want to get out there you need to stop all- this." The blacksmith said as he gestured to Naruto whole self.

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Exactly. Stop being all of you!"

"Ohhhh."

"Ohhh yeah!"

"Oh, you, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contains? There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword! Sharpen! Now." The smithy said as he handed Naruto a sword. He did what he was told with a scowl.

_One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here._

_A Nadder head might get me at least some attention. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

"They've found the sheep!" said a Viking stationed at one of the catapult towers.

"Focus fire over the whole bank" ordered Minato as he turned the catapult over where the dragons were attacking the sheep.

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

A Monstrous Nightmare attacked the tower where Minato was. It was on fire, which didn't harm it, that was its habit to set itself on fire.

"Reload! I'll take care of this" Minato said as he started to hit the dragon in the head with his hammer. Then, there was a high pitch shrill in the air. Both Vikings and dragons both stopped fighting for a moment. The sound got louder.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen before. We call it the…_

"Night Fury!" someone shouted. Then another one said "Get Down!" The fire from the mysterious beast was blue, but when it hit the tower, it turned red and the tower crumbled. The inexplicable creature just zoomed by.

"Jump!"ordered Minato as he and the others jumped just in the nick of time. Naruto had stopped working to try to catch a glimpse of this furtive dragon.

_This thing never steals food, never reveals itself, and..._

Another shot hit the already flaming tower.

_...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first._

Naruto turned when he heard some noise to see Jiraya picking up his axe.

"Man the fort, Naruto. They need me out there." He walked out the door but turned. "Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean." He let out a battle cry and raced into battle.

Naruto took this moment and pushed his bolas launcher out of the shop as Vikings continued asking what he was doing. He just ignored them as he pushed it through all the chaos to a quiet spot in the village.

Meanwhile, a bunch of dragons surrounded a flock of sheep ready to take them. However, Minato threw a net over them to restrain their movement.

"Mind yourselves, the beasts still have some juice in them" said Minato as a Nadder breathe a stream of inferno into the air. Nevertheless, Minato clamped its snout closed to keep them from using it.

Naruto finally found his perfect spot. He quickly set up his launcher and got ready, waiting for anything to fly by.

"C'mon. Gimme something to shoot at. Gimme something to shoot at." That was when she heard the faint roar of the Night Fury. Suddenly, a dark shape fired a shot of blue fire at the nearby watch-tower. Naruto took aim and fired. He heard a loud screech as the Night Fury fell out of the sky towards the other end of the island.

"I hit it," he said. "Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" He turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare tower over her, his foot standing where his crushed machine now lay. "Except for you."

Minato was busy tying down a Nadder when he saw Naruto running from a Nightmare. He groaned before heading toward them. "Do not let them escape!" He shouted back.

Naruto kept running and screaming along the way, trying to dodge the attack of the Nightmare. He ran through the village and ducked behind a pole just in time as the Nightmare breathed hot fire towards him. Naruto covered his face with his fists. He looked behind the pole to see if it was still after him, but little did he know that its head was right behind him ready to take a bite out of him. Lucky for him, his dad tackled the creature at its side. The dragon tried to breathe fire on the chief, but it was out of fuel for its flames.

"You're all out." Minato said. He then punched it. The dragon's only choice was to retreat.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know._

The post fell down, causing the lit torch to roll through the village. Naruto flinched with every sound the torch made when it hit something. He turned to find a disappointed look on Minato's face.

"Sorry, Dad." He said sheepishly. Everyone saw the dragons getting away with more of their livestock. Naruto looked around before saying, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

He was then yanked by his father. "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really, actually hit it!" He kept protesting as his father dragged him away from the middle of the crowd.

"You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven's Point. Let's get a search party-"

"Stop!" Minato interrupted. "Just… stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can't you see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don'tcha think?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't a joke, Naruto!" Minato then sighed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know. It's who I am, Dad." Naruto stated.

"You are many things, Naruto. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He lets out a long sigh and turned to Jiraya. "Make sure she gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Jiraya gives him a shove and they walk past the other teenagers as they laugh at him.

"Quite a performance." commented Lee.

"I never seen anyone messed up that badly. That helped." said Kiba.

"Thank you. Thank you, I was trying._"_ Naruto said as Gobbler push him towards his house and pushing down Kiba.

The two finally reach the house as the sun rises. Naruto and Jiraya starting a conversation. "I really did hit one."

"Sure, Naruto."

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a talking fishbone." Naruto finishes, putting his head down.

"Now yer thinkin' about it all wrong," Jiraya explained trying to comfort him. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Naruto gave him a look, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys," said Naruto as he closed the door behind him just to escape through the back door to go find the Night Fury.

* * *

The Vikings stood gathered in the large main hall of their village, surrounded by tapestries of vicious slayers and killers. From the ceiling dangled a golden dragon in agony as a sword ran through it. Minato Namikaze stood at a large table, map laid out in front of him. He was leading a meeting, discussing to the others what they had to do about the dragons.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" he yelled. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. One more search before the ice sets in." He plunged his knife into the map right where the nest was thought to be.

"But those ships never come back," someone answered.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now's who's with me?" He observed the room as everyone looked around nervously and uttered weak excuses.

"Those who stay will have to look after Naruto." Everyone quickly raised their hands to join the search. "That's more like it."

The room began to empty and soon only Jiraya remained with him. "Alright, I'll pack my undies," Jiraya said, standing up ready to exit as well.

"No, I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." Jiraya sat down again and Minato joined him.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Naruto can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...What could possibly go wrong?" Jiraya asked.

"What am I going to do with him, Jiraya?" Minato asked.

"Put 'er in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh, ya don't know that."

"I do know that."

"No ya don't."

"Yes, actually I do."

"No ya don't!"

"Listen, you know what he's like. By the time he can crawl, he has been … different." Minato sighed in frustration. "He doesn't listen and has the attention span of a sparrow. I'd take him fishing and he went hunting for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal yer socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Jiraya interrupts.

"When I was a boy,"began Minato.

"Oh, here we go," muttered Jiraya to himself.

**"**My father told me to bang my head against a boulder and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?"Jiraya asked amusedly.

"That rock split in two."Minato corrected. "It taught me what a Viking could do Jiraya; he could crush mountains, level forests, and tame seas." He sat down next to his friend. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was and what I have become…" he hanged his low. "Naruto is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Minato. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you wouldn't be around to protect him; he's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now." Jiraya didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Naruto walked all the way to Raven Point and marked off every spot he checked in his book. It was frustrating that he could find the dragon. Finally, he scribbled the whole page with his charcoal with a scowl.

"Oh, the gods hate me!" he said to himself. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me, no. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Naruto then hit a switch branch out of his way only to cry out on pain when it swung right back and hit his face. He looked up at the tree and tilted his head puzzled. It was snapped right in half. He the realize that he was sitting on a deep trail cut into the ground… As if something had crash landed there.

Naruto decided to follow it. Once at the end, he peeked over and saw the Night Fury tangled in the bolas. Naruto gasped as he hid behind the hill. Taking another peek to make sure he wasn't seeing thing, the boy took out his dagger for protection. Naruto slid down the hill and hid behind a boulder. When he felt safe, he stepped closer.

"Oh-oh wow. I did it. Ohh I did it. This fixes everything!" He walked up to the fallen Night Fury and placed his foot on him.

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" Suddenly, the dragon stirred and he immediately back-pedaled. He held out his dagger and went closer to the Night Fury to examine it further. He noticed it taking deep breaths.

With the way its body moved Naruto would have thought it was beautiful if he wasn't there to kill it. As he looked further up its body, he came to the eyes. They were just staring at him. He heard the dragon rumble in its chest, almost like moaning.

Naruto took a few deep breaths of his own before saying, "I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" He held his dagger up, readying the plunge, and closed his eyes.

The dragon looked at her eyes full of fear. Naruto opened one eye and looked at the black monster. It looked so frightened. As he forced his eyes shut again and raised the knife even higher, he heard the dragon loll its head back on the ground as it shut its eyes. Naruto groaned. He relaxed his arms and let them fall to his sides. He looked at the ropes of his bolas tangled over the dragon's body.

"I did this." He sighed. He could only think of one thing to do to make this right. The Night Fury's eyes shot open at the sound that followed. Naruto was on his knees using his dagger to saw through the ropes that contained it.

Once the ropes were no longer holding him back, the Night Fury pounced onto Naruto and held him down with one of its claws. Naruto gasped. He was so afraid of what would happen. As he looked into the green eyes of the Night Fury, his heart raced. As the dragon reared back, Naruto expected to be torched. Instead, the Night Fury roared right into his face. After that, it ran off. As it flew up, Naruto stood to collect himself. He grabbed his dagger and watch the dragon fly off. But the way flew wasn't right. This dragon was known to fast and accurate. Now it was struggling to stay in the air. Naruto started to walk back for the village. He had not made it three steps when his knees went wobbly and his legs gave out underneath him. He let out a moan as he dropped his knife and fainted.

* * *

Hours later, once Naruto woke from his ordeal, he snuck up to the house. As he opened the door, he saw his father poking at the fire. He saw the face he wore. The serious face, which meant he wanted to talk to him. He didn't feel like listening to his father complains about his actions again, so he tried to sneak past him upstairs. No such luck. Just as he was half way up, he heard his father call him.

"Naruto."

"Dad, um... I have to talk to you."

"I really to speak to you about something else, too." said Minato.

"I don't want to fight dragons / It's time you learn to fight dragons." Naruto and Minato said at the same time. Both father and son turned to each other and asked, "What?"

"Um, you go first." Minato said.

"No, you go first." Naruto said.

"All right." The hokage sighed. "You get your wish. Dragon training...you starts in the morning."

"Oh, man." Naruto said. "I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Viking. But I realized we don't have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings."

"You'll need this." Minato interrupted as he put an axe in Naruto's hands.

"I don't want to fight dragons, Dad."

"Oh, c'mon. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, Naruto."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us. Which means you walk like us, talk like us... You think like more of... This." Minato did the same thing as Jiraya.

"You just gestured to all of me." Naruto stated.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?" Minato pressed.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto looked up to father and said, "Deal."

"Good." Minato stated as he picked up his bag. "Train hard. I'll be back...probably."

"And I'll be here...maybe." Naruto watched as her father left.

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Jiraya stated as he opened the gate to the training yard.

"No turning back." Sakura said out loud. The teens all walked in excitedly with their weapons. Kiba had his mace, Choji had his hammer, the twins carried their spears and Sakura held her axe.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Lee said.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ten-Ten added.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" The teenagers turned to unfortunately find Naruto straggling along behind them carrying the axe his father gave him. "Pain. Love it."

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Lee asked.

"Let's get started!" Jiraya interrupted. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Naruto already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or..." Kiba teased as he walked further into the arena. The other also followed him, laughing.

"Don't worry," said Jiraya reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder as they started forward. "You're small and you're weak. The dragons will see your lack of experience and that'll make you less of a target. They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead." With a gentle push Jiraya sent Naruto in line with the others. He put his axe on his shoulder and stood as confident as he could manage.

Jiraya stood in front of the trainees to continue his lesson. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed 8, armour16." Choji muttered.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"11 stealth, times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12."

"Can you stop that?!" Jiraya yelled at the teenager. "And, the Gronckle." He put his hand on the switch that opened the cage.

"Jaw strength 8." Choji whispered to Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait!" Kiba shouted. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe inlearning on the job." Said Jiraya as he pulls the lever and the Gronkle speeds out and the teens

"Today is all about survival! If you get blasted, you're dead." warned Jiraya as the Gronkle swallowed some rocks and began to fly around angrily. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Naruto blurted out.

"Plus five speed?" Choji asked.

"A shield." Sakura stated.

"Shields. Go!" Jiraya said as he pointed out the shields. Sakura, Choji, and Kiba grabbed their own shields.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield." Jiraya lectured as he helped Naruto lift his shield off the ground, "Take the shield."

Meanwhile, the twins, Lee and Ten-Ten took the same shield and they had a little fight.

"Get your hands off my shield." Lee orders her.

"There's like a million shields." Ten-Ten said.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, Girls like flowers."

Ten-Ten was able to pull the shield out of her brother's grip and hit him on the head with it. "Oops. Now this one has blood on it."

While the twins were fighting, the Gronckle blasted them, knocking them down. "Lee! Ten-Ten! You're out!" Gobber said. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" The four remaining teenagers banged their weapons against their shields. The Gronckle soon looked as though it were getting dizzy and confused. "All dragons have a limited number of shot. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Kiba guessed.

"No, six!" Choji cried out.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you." Gobber explained. At that the Gronkle destroyed Choji's shield from where he had been lifting it. He let out a scream and took off at a run. "Choji, out!"

Naruto managed to duck behind a pile of wood and let out a deep breath.

"Naruto, get in there!" Jiraya shouted. He let out a sigh and stepped out only to dive back in as she was almost blasted by the Gronkle. The Gronckle turned to find Sakura and Kiba.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parent's basement," said Kiba casually as Sakura dived next to he, clearly not paying any attention.

"You should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." Kiba continued as Sakura rolled to the side just as the Gronkle shot in his direction. The Gronckle saw Kiba distracted and took the shot. Got him!

"Kiba! You're done!" Gobber cried out.

Sakura now came up next to Naruto, who ducked behind him on her knees. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Nope. Just you." She answered as she rolled out of the way as the Gronkle's fire hit Naruto's shield as he hastily raised it and sent it rolling across the arena rather than destroying it.

"One shot left!" Gobber informed. The dragon chose to chase... "Naruto!"

The Gronckle cornered Naruto against the wall until it was merely inches away from him. After taking a few sniffs, the Gronckle opened it's mouth wide to take the final shot. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, Jiraya snagged the dragon with a hook just in time for the final blast to hit the wall next to the young boy.

"That six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't you worry." Jiraya closed the door, locking it back within its cage.

He turned back to the teens, all of whom were out of breath and worse for wear. "Remember a dragon will always," he turned to Naruto, "_always _go for the kill."

Naruto slowly rose and gazed at the smoldering hole in the stone the dragon had made in shock. That had almost been him. And he realize something. The Night Fury.

* * *

"So why didn't you?" Naruto asked himself as he examined what was left of the bolas. He remembered the way the Night Fury flew off and decided to follow it. He scooted between two large rocks, and behind them laid a small canyon complete with trees and a picturesque lake. The sun was shining down on it as birds fluttered about inside it. Naruto took a moment to look down into the canyon.

"Well, this was stupid." He muttered. He turned and saw black scales. As he knelt down and picked one up to examine it more closely. Just then, a large, black figure swept by in front of him sending him shuffling backwards.

It was the Night Fury, trying to climb out of the canyon it seemed, but the rocks were to smooth for its claws to grab on to. It glided down and across the small lake in the center, landing by a tree that was opposite from Naruto.

Naruto worked up his nerve and slowly rose to his feet. He jumped down to a rock ledge and tried to get better look at the dragon as it attempted to fly out again. He pulled out his journal as the dragon failed two more timed to escape. He quickly sketched the basic shape of the dragon: large wings, small fins right behind its wings, and two tail fins.

Once he finished the picture, Naruto muttered, "Why don't you just fly away?" He got his answer when the Night Fury blasted the ground and spread its wings and tail fin. The left tail fin was missing. Naruto corrected his drawing by rubbing off the part of the tail that was missing, leaving only a smudge of coal.

He watched him try to fly once more, only to crash by the lake. A fish leapt out of the water and the dragon curiously walked to the edge and peered in, looking for a meal. Diving in to catch one, the dragon's head came out of the water empty and aggravated.

Naruto felt the guilt creep in. It was his fault the dragon was stuck down here. He had to have been the reason the tail fin was lost. His mind in an endless jumble he set his charcoal pencil down on his journal but it rolled off the rock, landing in the canyon.

The soft sound caught the Night Fury's attention and made him look up and find the same human that did this to him. Naruto could only stare into the green eyes as they seemed to glare back at him. But this thought vanished when the dragon leaned its head to the side, almost in a curious manner. This made Naruto dragons as evil as Vikings thought they were?

* * *

By the time Naruto got back to her village, it had started pouring, but he already in front of the great pushed them open and entered as the other trainees were discussing their lesson from earlier.

"All right, where did Sakura go wrong in the ring today?" Jiraya asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ten-Ten commented.

"No, no. you were great. That was so... 'Sakura'." Kiba commented.

"He's have to be tough on yourselves." said Jiraya as Naruto walked up to the table. Naruto grabbed his plate of food and walked to the next table to sit alone. "Where did Naruto go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up." Ten-Ten said.

"He didn't get eaten." Lee added.

"He's never where he should be." Sakura finished.

"Thank you, Sakura." Gobber said. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." He then brought out a book**_._** "The dragon manual. everything we know about every dragon we know of." That was when he finally heard the thunder outside. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

"Wait, you mean read?" Lee asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ten-Ten added.

"Why read words when you can just kill stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Kiba asked.

"Oh!I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon the sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a-" Said Choji, excited. But he was cut off by Lee.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…"

"… But now?" Ten-Ten added.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout the Vikings got up to leave, except for Sakura and Naruto.

"So, I guess we'll share?" asked Narutp

"Read it!" said Sakura as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, oh, fine then, wow. So o-okay, I guess I'll see you-" Naruto said until he notice the Sakura already out of the building.

The great hall finally empty, and Naruto is the only one there. He put a candle on the table, next to the dragon manual. He sat down, opened the book, and read it out loud.

**Dragon Classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class**

Naruto opened the first page.

**Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

He skipped some page.

**Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

He opened the next page.

**Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous.**

Suddenly there was a strike of lightning and followed by a thunder. Naruto jumped and turned the page.

**Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

He turned the page faster since he longger not interested in that book.

**Gronckle.** **Zippleback.** **The Skrill.** **Bone Knapper.** **Whispering Death.**

**Burns its victims.** **Buries its victims.** **Chokes its victims.** **Turns its victims inside out.**

**Extremely dangerous.** **Extremely dangerous.** **Kill on sight.** **Kill on sight.** **Kill on sight.**

He finally reached the last page. Almost half of the page is empty.

**Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you.**

Naruto took out his journal and opened it to the page she drew the picture of the Night Fury on. He had to asked Jiraya about it, and that's the reason he came the next morning.

* * *

The next day in the Dragon Training...

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice to book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there, like, another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Naruto asked as she looked up at the top of the wall of the arena where Jiraya was standing. Suddenly, a blast shot next to had unleashed Nadder that melted his axe right off its handle.

"Focus Naruto! Yer not even tryin'!" yelled Jiraya.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled in surprise and took off to hide in the maze. The Nadder then charged at him.

"Today it's all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Jiraya said.

The Nadder lifted its spiked tail and launched a battery of quills into Choji's shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled as he ran through the maze.

"Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one." Jiraya explained as he picked his teeth. "Find it, hide in it and strike."

Ten-Ten and Lee ducked around a corner just to find themselves standing face to face with Nadder. They tried to move past it without allowing it to see them, but were stuck at every turn.

"Yuch! Do you ever bathe?" asked Ten-Ten when she smelt something from his twin brother.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Lee said, rather loudly as he pushed his sister.

"How about I give you one!" Ten-Ten countered as she pushed her brother back. It was right then the Nadder expelled a great deal of piping hot fire. They managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot… not so much," Jiraya commented.

Naruto crept up to the spot in front of Jiraya. "Hey! So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" he asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!" Jiraya replied, annoyed at his behavior.

"I know. I know. But… hypothetically-" he continued as he backed up. He saw Sakura and Kiba hiding next to him. Sakura gave him a get down gesture

She peeked around the corner and saw the Nadder sniffing the ground. She quickly and skillfully rolled past the dragon to another wall and Kiba silently followed.

Naruto, tried to copy them but failed. He failed to rool and stop right in front the Nadder. The Nadder charged and he quickly ducked away, getting lost in the maze.

The dragon jumped up on the walls again and located Kiba and Sakura and leaped down right in front of them.

Sakura was about to throw her axe, but Kiba pushed her aside. "Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." He then threw his his mace... And missed completely. The Nadder seemed to laugh at him. When the girl glared at him, Kiba came up with some stupid excuse. "The sun was in my eyes, Sakura."

The Nadder took another shot, but the teens were able to dodge it. As they ran through the maze. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that but I don't have time!" Kiba continued.

The Nadder tore after Sakura; its angry roars filed the arena. It knocked over anything in its way.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" Naruto asked, once again in front of Jiraya. He suddenly swiveled at the dragon's roar and saw Sakura had climbed up onto one of the falling walls. The Nadder was right behind, having knocked the rest down.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted angrily as she took a flying leap and managed to land right on Naruto, sending him to the ground.

"Ooo, love on the battlefield," Lee teased.

"He could do better," acknowledged his sister.

"Let me- why don't you?" Naruto shouted as Sakura tried to dig her axe out of Naruto's shield which was attached to his arm. Naruto struggled to get up, but Sakura put her foot on him and yanked the shield off his arm. Sakura saw the Nadder charging and took off to get a better position.

Sakura decided to swing her axe, with the shield, at the dragon. She hit the Nadder square in the jaw, shattering the shield into splinters. The Nadder then walked away like a wounded puppy.

"Well done, Sakura!" Gobber called out.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side your on." With that everybody left Naruto there.

* * *

Naruto walked back to the canyon, fish in one hand and shield ready at the other. He hid between two rocks and tossed the fish in. Nothing happened. He meant to walk inside when the shield was trapped between the two rocks. Unable to move it he ducked under and grabbed the fish again.

After walking in, he heard something behind him. Naruto turned to find the Night Fury crouched on a small lower ledge. It crept down as it watched him. Once in front of him, Naruto held the fish out for the dragon. He crept forward with its pupils becoming more round and its mouth wide open. But when it noticed his dagger, it hissed and pulled back while his pupils became slits again. Naruto took his dagger and dropped it on the ground. Taking his right foot, he kicked it away.

As soon as the dragon heard the splash it sat down on its haunches and looked at him with big eyes as its ear twitched. He held out the fish again and the dragon inched closer. He walked out to meet it, slowly and carefully. It opened its gums and Naruto now noticed there wasn't a tooth in sight.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" The teeth suddenly unsheathed and the dragon snatched the fish. While gobbling the small morsel, Naruto finished his sentence with a squeak. "...teeth"

He looked at Narutoand started towards him, making low rumbling noises in his throat. He backed up into a large rock and shrunk to the ground in front of it as the dragon proceeded to get up close in his face.

"No. No. No. I don't have anymore." He said. The Night Fury started to convulse. _Hik-hik-hik _and out came half of the fish it had just swallowed into his lap. The dragon then sat down and stared at him. He stared at him a long moment before he gestured to him then the fish. Naruto groaned as the realization hit him. It wanted him to eat it.

Naruto slowly lifted the fish to his mouth and took a small, reluctant bite. He had to hold whatever food he still had in his stomach down. The taste was horrible! And the fact tat was formerly in the stomach of a dragon certainly didn't help at all. As he looked up, Naruto saw the dragon nod toward him. He wanted him to swallow it.

Naruto made a face. Doing everything he could do to not vomit, Naruto swallowed the fish in his mouth. He cringed and gagged, but the Night Fury was pleased. Naruto can't help but let out a laugh and smile a very goofy smile. The dragon looked at him and squinted his eyes. The sides of his mouth came up in a weird sort of a toothless smile. Naruto reached forward in an attempt to touch the dragon. But it growled and hurried off to the other side of the glade.

It lit the ground on fire and lay down on the warm flames. He lifted his head to the sound of chirping and saw a bird taking off from his nest on a branch and fly away. When his gaze followed the bird his eyes fell on Naruto, who had moved to the other end of the canyon and was now sitting next to him. He smiled and gave a small wave before the Night Fury laid his head down and moved his body. Once lying don completely, he moved his tail next to his head and used his only tail fin to cover his face. Naruto scooted closer, wanting to touch the scaly skin. When his fingers were just inches away, the dragon pulled back his tail fin to see what he was doing. Naruto jumped back in surprise and walked away with an embarrassed stride. The Night Fury grumbled a little bit before walking away as well.

The dragon was hanging by its tail on a tree root for hours, just trying to sleep. When it finally decided to open its eyes. He saw Naruto sitting on a small rock not facing him. His curiosity brought him to investigate. Naruto, bored, had been mindlessly drawing in the dirt with a stick when he noticed the large black beast watching him from behind. With a few motions the lines took the form of the dragon. He finished with the eyes when the Night Fury decided to walk away. He turned to find it break off a branch from a tree and start to trace lines into the ground. He just seemed to go in uncoordinated lines around him.

Once he finished, he seemed to admire his work. Naruto, in the middle of the drawing, stood up to get a better view of the swirls in the dirt. As he was glancing around, his foot hit one of the lines. The dragon let out a furious growl and he quickly removed his foot, it then purred and its pupils rounded again. Curiously, Naruto hit the line again, the dragon became furious. When, he removed his foot, its expression soften. He did it again and the result was the same.

Naruto finally stepped over the line, hearing more purrs come from the dragon. He kept avoiding the line, making him like he was dancing. He twirled and swirled until he felt a breath behind him. He quickly turned to find the Nigh Fury standing there, gazing him, pure calm and happiness in his eyes. Naruto reached his hand out to try and touch him, but he pulled back and growled slightly. Naruto decided to closed her eyes and extended her hand. The Night Fury's eyes opened wide and looked at the boy's hand for a long moment before slowly, very slowly, closing his eyes and moving his head forward so that it bumped into his hand. Naruto lifted his head and looked at him. The Night Fury then pulled back and opened its eyes, it then ran off. Naruto stood there a minute to get a grip on what had just happened.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat around a campfire roasting a small fish with the other teens and Jiraya on the top one of the watch-towers. The teens all stared at Jiraya in amazement as he continued his story, all feasting on much larger chickens and drumsticks.

"Did you know that my family have the most juicy meatof all vikings? Once there's a Monstous Nightmare ate my mom and swallowed her whole. And I saw the look on his face... She was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them ate my dad." Everyone gasped at the story, well, except Naruto.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed his heart or something," said Choji.

"Ugh!" Kiba grumbled. "I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful mom and your beautiful dad. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight...With my face."

"It's the wings and the tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away," Jiraya explained. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Naruto's breath stopped. The Night Fury is a dead dragon because it can't fly? No, he won't let that happen. He had to do something, now! For Toothless, the poor Night Fury.

"All right, I'm off to bed. And you all should be too," Jiraya continued, rising. "Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" The teens all glanced around excited.

"It's gonna' be me. It's my destiny," Lee said, leaning back.. "See."

Gasps echoed. "You mom let you get a tattoo?" Choji whispered in disbelief.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there."

"Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." Sakura noticed a fish on a stick sitting in Naruto's seat with him nowhere in sight. Sakura looked every way but Naruto was long gone. She finally shrugged, wondering why she cared, and went back to join the others.

Naruto opened his book to the page that he drew Toothless. Taking his charcoal, he drew in the missing tail fin. And just like that, he rushed to the smith shop and immediately got to work. Once it was finish, he examined it, quite pleased with himself, and compared it to the blue-print. This might just work. He folded it into place and knew where he was going first thing in the morning.

* * *

The next morning when Naruto arrived at the canyon,he spotted Toothless resting on a rock. "Hey, Toothless?" He called. The dragon turned to find the boy had returnedwith a huge sack.

"I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." When he set it down, he kicked it over, revealing a lot of different fish just for him.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Naruto commented as fish fell in front of him. "Uh, we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel."

Suddenly, Toothless growled, backing away from the pile. Confused, Naruto held up an eel as the dragon let out a cry of fear.

"No, no! No, it's okay!" he cried, tossing the eel into the water. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either." Toothless immediately relaxed and moved in on the started sniffing around the pile until he was satisfied. He quickly started to eat his breakfast while Naruto went to his tail.

"That's it." He kept muttering. He's almost to his tail... "And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." He laid the fake fin next his tail to get it ready, but the dragon moved his tail away.

Naruto checked to see if he was looking, but he wasn't. He tried again but Toothless moved his tail again. With a growl, Naruto grabbed Toothless' tail and sat on it. He looked behind him to see if Toothless wasn't looking. Luckily for him, Toothless had stuck his head in the sack to get the rest of his fish.

Toothless sensed the change and swished his tail a movement before his jaw dropped. Naruto was able to wrap the leather belt around his tail and strap it down."That'll work- WHOAAA!" He launched his body upwards and flapped his wings to gain speed. Naruto screamed as he clung to his tail.

"No, no, no, no!" He screamed. As they kept going, he saw that the fin wasn't spread. As they began to fall, Naruto grabbed the edge of the fin and opened it. At the last second, just before they would have hit the ground, Toothless was able to elevate his body and soar upwards.

"Oh my- It's working!" Naruto cheered. He then steered the fin to his left, causing the dragon to turn in that direction. They soon dove back into the canyon. Naruto was still cheering for this small victory. "Yes! Yes, I did it!"

Upon hearing this, Toothless glanced at the human on his tail and made a sharp right turn, flinging Naruto off and skipping across the pond like a flat stone. The dragon soon realized tha this was a mistake. The moment Naruto fell off, Toothless started to fall. He landed in the pond with the human. "Yeah!" Naruto cheered, throwing his fists in the air.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork." Jiraya said as he was opening one of the cages. Green fog emerged from the cage, making it very difficult to see.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it." The teens then split into three teams. Kiba and Lee, Sakura and Ten-Ten, Naruto and Choji. "Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion." Choji muttered. "Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-"

"Would you please stop that?" Hiccup loudly whispered.

Sakura and Ten-Ten were looking in every direction, but could see nothing.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna...There!" Kiba exclaimed when he saw a boys throw their buckets of water only for Ten-Ten and Sakura to emrge, both very annoyed.

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ten-Ten growled.

"Your butts are getting bigger." Lee teased. "We thought you were a dragon."

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure." said Kiba. Sakura ran up and punched Kiba in the face while Ten-Ten threw her water bucket at her twin, knocking him onto the ground. Everyone froze when Lee was dragged into the fog by some unseen force. The teens could hear his screams of terror. Ten-Ten was about to run out to get him, but Sakura stopped her.

"Wait." Not two seconds later did the dragon's tail sweep their legs out from under them. Soon, Lee emerged from the fog in terror as he ran to the far side of the arena.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Lee yelled as he runs past Naruto and Choji as they realize they are the only two standing.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits right now." Choji told Naruto nervously. One of the Zippleback heads slithered out of the fog and sniffed Choji. He threw his water on it, only to watch in horror as it opened its mouth to release the green gas. "Ops. Wrong head." Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

"Choji!" Gobber shouted as Choji running off other head comes into view and starts sparking.

"Now,Naruto!" Gobber shouts. He threw his water at the lighter... It was no where close to hitting the dragon.

"Aww, come on." He exclaimed in his sarcastic tone. The dragon roared in his face and tried to light the gas again.

"Naruto!" Jiraya cried out. Just as he was about to come to his rescue, he, along with the other teens, even the village most powerful female viking and healer, Tsunade, who was watching the whole time, stopped and stared at the unfolding scene.

The dragon started creeping back as Naruto stood up, holds his hands out and makes pushing motions.

"Back! Get back! Back!" The dragons back s away as he continues to step towards it until it is finally backed in its cage.

"Now, don't make me tell you again! Yes, back into your cage! Now think about what you've done." Naruto lectures as he secretly pulls an eel and tossed it in front of the beast. It schooched against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible. He shut the doors and turned back to see the others all staring at her in shock as Choji dropped his bucket.

"Okay, so are we done? 'Cause I've got some things I have to take care of so… uh... yeah. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he took off.

* * *

Naruto was in the shop and just finished a saddle he made. The next morning, he showed Toothless. He playfully crouched down and ran off. Naruto laughed as he chased him down. "Hey!" The young boy had the brilliant idea of using a rope to hold the tail fin. When he pulled a little too hard to steer, both he and the dragon crashed into the pond.

Naruto was able to attach a hitch to the saddle and made a belt for himelf to wear and hook himself to it. He and Toothless had another try at flying and had a little more success. The only difference now was Naruto tied the rope to his foot. It was a little easier because he could now hold on to Toothless, but it was hard to steer him by using his foot and a rope. They gained some air and were higher than they were yesterday. But because the tail fin would not open, they crashed onto some soft long grass. Naruto gained his footing. But he turned around to find Toothless rolling in the grass. He was purring and enjoying this. Naruto picked some of the grass and got an idea.

The next day in training, Jiraya used the Gronckle again. It took out all the other teens until only Naruto was left. It charged straight toward him with cruel intentions. He held out the grass he got from near the glade and the Gronckle fell down in front of him. It seemed to be under the same spell the grass cast on Toothless. The Gronckle loved the smell so much it laid over sideways and kicked its leg. Tsunade saw the whole thing and nobody in the ring notice her.

The teens leave the arena later. "Wow, what's that?" Lee asked amazed.

"I've never seen a Gronkle do that before." Added Kiba.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Naruto said as he slipped free of the group and turn back. He almost crashed into Sakura but continue back toward he arena as she watched him suspiciously.

Toothless was purring as Naruto was scratching him. He got a real surprize when he scratched a spot under his jaw. He passed out in pure delight. He was asleep with a smile on his face. Naruot slowly grinned when he realized how useful this discovery would be.

Sakura threw her axe at the dragon deflected the weapon and charged toward her. Astrid rolled out of the way to leave Naruto by himself. The boy dropped his mace. Naruto heard Sakura's battle cry and knew that he had to act fast. He began scratching the dragon's neck and it started purring. And when she scratched that spot under its jaw, the Nadder passed out with a slight smile. Sakura froze just before she would have striked the beast.

That night Naruto took his seat as the whole group gathered around him, asking question and giving praise. Sakura knock her cup down in frustation.

Toothless was trying to catch a little beam of light across the canyon. Naruto who was reflecting the light with a hammer that he brought, silently laughed at Toothless behavior.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Jiraya said. Instead of a fearsome beast... A small lizardcame out.

Lee pointed, "It's like the size of my-" He never got the chance to finish since the Terror jumped on him and got a good bite of his nose.

"OH! Get it off!" But something caught its eye... A light. A small light on the ground. It looked fun to play with. The Terror let go of Lee.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" The Terror followed the light that was reflecting off of Naruto shield. He led the small dragon back to its cage.

"Wow, he's better that you ever were." Commented Lee to Sakura as she gave him a death glare.

Sakura was practicing in the forest with her axe, hitting the same mark on the tree every time. As she turned around, she saw Naruto. The boy saw Sakura looking at him and quickeded him pace. Sakura followed Naruto, but when she climbed a big rock, Naruto was nowhere in her sight.

Naruto was adding a pedal to the saddle so he could steer Toothless more easily. Once the pedal was set up, Naruto led his dragon to a cliff wit a stump at the top. Toothless spread his wings, letting the wind lift them off the ground. Naruto set his foot in the pedal and started to move it in different positions. As he continued to practice, he noticed that different positions meant different directions. He pulled a piece of scrap parchment and his charcoal and drew the different pedal positions. He discovered how there were six, and each had its own purpose. He drew the position the tail fin would go.

He patted Toothless' shouder to let him know he wanted him in the air again. This time, the rope snapped and sent them back into the trees. Naruto screamed while Toothless roared. Once they landed on the ground, the dragon sat up...dragging Naruto with him. He saw the hook to hold him to the saddle had bent and locked the belt. "Oh, great." He groaned.

That night, Naruto was able to sneak Toothless into the village without being seen. He quickly rushed him to Jiraya's shop and tried to find the pincers. While she searched, Toothless pulled her away when he found a bucket and flipped it, causing a loud sound, alerting a nearby Sakura.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Sakura asked.

Naruto eyes widened. He lept through the window and closed it quickly. "Sakura! Hei! Hi, Sakura! Hi, Sakura! Hi!"

"Normally, I don't care what people do, but you're acting wierd" Sakura said. At this moment, Toothless had seen a sheep and tried to creep over to get it. This in turn, made noise and pulled Naruto, causing heim to jerk back slightly. "Well, wierd-er."

The son of the hokage nervously chuckled before he was pulled through the window. Naruto tried to catch him, but he was gone. She opened the window to try and see the boy, but he was gone. What Sakura didn't know that Naruto and Toothless already ran out the village.

* * *

Jiraya hobbled to the dock when he heard the Vikings had returned. Once he was at the end, he found Minato glowering to himself. "I trust you found the nest, at least?"

"Not even close." Minato grumbled as he walked past his friend. "I hope you had a little more success than me."

Jiraya shrugged and said, "Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then yes."

Just as he was about to ask what his friend meant, some of the Vikings that remained on the island up to Minato in excitement.

"Congratulations, Minato! Everyone is so relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Minato turned to his friend and thought the worst. "He's gone?"

"Um, yes. Most afternoons, but who could blame him? I mean, the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can hardly walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." Jiraya explained with a smile.

"Naruto?" Minato asked.

Jiraya nodded as he continued. "Who would've thought it, eh? He has this way with the beasts."Minato stood for a moment before a huge smile appeared on his face. He had been wrong. His son was truly a Viking.

* * *

Naruto and Toothless were in the air. The wind was amazing and the sky was clear. A very rare kind of day for Berk. He looked at his cheat sheet to figure out which position the pedal should be in.

"Okay there, bud. We need to take this nice and slow." He said. "Okay, here we go." He then looked at the sheet and tried to find the right position "Position... Three. No! Four!" He then pushed the pedal and made the fin open completely. Toothless seemed to be enjoying himself as they made the wide turn, smiling to himself. Once they steadied, Naruto turned around to check the fin. It was still in one piece.

"Okay, it's go time," He muttered with an exasperated sigh. "It's go time." They dived towards the water.

"Come on, buddy. Come on!" Naruto said. As the glided over the ocean, they went under a fischer. When Naruto saw the fin was still in tact he sighed in relief.

"Yes! It worked." He said and he then tried to steer Toothless, but they wound up hitting a small cliff.

"Sorry!" They then hit another one. "That was my fault!" Toothless then swatted Naruto with his right ear.

Naruto groaned and said, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm on it." He then checked her cheat sheet again.

"Taking position four. Eh, three!" He pulled the Night Fury up, causing them to fly up.

"Yeah! Go, baby!" Toothless let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth as he flapped his wings.

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my-" That was when he saw his cheat sheet come out of the clip that held it to the saddle. "CHEAT SHEET! STOOOOOOP!"

Out of reflex, Toothless did as he was told. He stopped flapping. But the momentum from his flapping caused Naruto to fly over him and the hoop used to hold his to the saddle unhooked. When Toothless saw him over his head, he was panicking, so Naruto had to step up and be the strong one.

"Oh Gods! Oh no! Okay, you've gotta... You've gotta angle yourself. No, no, no! Come back down fort! Come back down- gah!" He received a tail to his face that sent him reeling.

Enabling himself to reach out after putting his cheat sheet in his mouth, Naruto was able to grab the saddle and hook his belt to it. As they straightened up and fell past the clouds, Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed how close they were to the ground. He pulled back on the saddle and got Toothless to open his wings like a parachute. They managed to not hit the trees and roughly glide over them.

Toothless roared in terror as Naruto tried to check the cheat sheet. They were going so fast that he couldn't read it. When looked ahead, he saw more fishers ahead and they approaching fast. Letting go of the sheet, he gripped the saddle with both hands and shifted the pedals to steer them. Toothless and Naruto swished through the rocks and avoided crashing.

Once they cleared the fishers, Naruto stood up with his hands in the air and screamed, "YEAH!"

Toothless, in his own glee, shot a fire bolt ahead of them, forming a ring of fire... And they were flying right to it. "Oh, come on!" Naruto complained.

Naruto was sitting against Toothless while recalling how he wound up with charred marks on his skin and clothes. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Toothless gag. Looking over, he saw him drop a fish head in front of him. He turned to look at him, only to hear his friend say, "Umm, no thanks. I'm good." Naruto then showed him the fish he was roasting on a stick over a fire. They suddenly turned when they heard soft screeching. Four Terrors were flying toward them. Naruto was a little nervous as he heard Toothless growl and pull his fish closer to himself.

They landed and crawled toward them, but instead attacking, they went straight for the fish head that Toothless had regurgitated. Two started fighting over it.

Toothless noticed one of his fish moving. Soon, a Terror revealed itself as it dragged the fish away. It would have gotten away if it was a little quicker. But Toothless caught the fish and jerked back hard enough for only the tail to break off, giving him the whole fish to swallow. The Night Fury seemed to find it funny as it sounded like he was laughing.

This didn't sit too well with the Terror. The pint-sized dragon spat the tail out and started to claw the ground and growled, showing that it was about to attack. It stood up and took in a breath. As it released the gas to make the fire, Toothless shot a very small fire bolt into the Terror's mouth, causing it to back fire, literally. The gas lit up on the inside of the dragon, causing the poor thing to swell up like a balloon and deflate to the ground. Thankfully, it didn't kill it, but the little guy was unbalanced and disoriented.

Naruto laughed, but couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. "Not so fire-proof on the inside, are you? Here you go." He said kindly, handing it his small fish. The Terror scooped it up and then snuggled cozily under his arm, quite content as he stroked it.

It as there that Naruto realized it. "Everything we know about you guys... Is wrong."

* * *

Naruto sat in the blacksmith shop at his desk in the back, flicking his charcoal against the desk. He sat up when he heard something next to him, only to jump when he found his father.

"Dad! You're back!" Naruto stood up in front of his desk, trying to hide his drawing. "Uh, Gobber's not here right now, so-"

"I know." Minato answered. "I came looking for you."

"You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets."

"Um, I-I-I have-I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide something like this from me?"

"I-I don't know what you..."

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Who?"

"So, let's talk about that dragon."

"Oh Gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I just going to tell you but I don't know how to-" She trailed when he heard his father started to join his laugh nervously before asking, "You're not upset?"

"What?" Minato questioned with a smile. "I was hoping for this!"

"You… were?" Naruto asked.

Minato laughed happily. "And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronkle head a spear! What a feeling! You really had me going me there son!" He clapped Naruto on the back, sent him tumbling into a basket behind him.

"All those years were the worst viking Berk can ever seen. Odin! It was rough! I had almost given up on you. Turn out all the time you've been holding out on me. Oh, Thor almighty!"Minato took a seat in front of Naruto, and continued, "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally had a chance to talk about it."

Naruto was speachless. He didn't know what he want to say. Naruto let out a sigh. Minato moved closer to Naruto, wanting some awesome stories. But he got nothing.

There was an awkward silent before Minato say, "Oh, I've brought you something." He pulled out a helmet handed it to Naruto. "To keep you safe. It was your mother's. It was half of her breast plate." Naruto looked at the helmet and smiled.

Minato then tapped at is own helmet. "Matching set. Keeps her close."

Naruto jawdroped. What have he done? He put his new helmet down and fake yawned, saying "Yeah, I should really go to bed."

Minato then stood up, muttering something and awkwardly walked out the door. While Naruto also muttering a different things. Minato then whispered a "good-night" to Naruto and walked out Naruto let out a sigh. Meanwhile, Minato outside the blacksmith shop also sigh in relieve, but accidentally know some weapon down. He just stay in pride.

* * *

The Gronkle was released and Naruto ducked behind one of the short wooden walls scattered around the ring. Sakura also hid behind the same wall. And when she noticed that Naruto was beside her, she shot him a dangerous look.

"Stay out of my way," She said, "I'm winning this thing." She then went to hide behind another wall.

Naruto rose and looked to see his dad behind him, watching. He knew it was time as the Gronkle started towards him. Meanwhile, Sakura was still rolling from wall to wall to get into a good position.

"This time," She whispered angrily to herself, "this time for sure!" She leapt up from the wall and charged towards the Gronkle, waving her axe around in the air and letting out a war cry. It died on his lips when she saw the Gronkle. It collapsed in front of Naruto's feet and everyone was cheering.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She began whirling her axe around in the air, cursing, No, "SON OF A HALF-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket"

"So, later-" said Naruto starting to ran off. But he was held by Jiraya

"Oh no, not so fast."

"You know, I kinda late for-"

"What?" Sakura said, shoving the axe blade up in his face. She looked completely mad. "Late for what, exactly?"

"Wait! Wait!" Minato boomed over the noise of the crowd. "Okay, quite down! The powerful-one has chosen!" Tsunade looked at the two teens as Jiraya lifted his hand and held it above Sakura's head.

Tsunade sadly shook her head. Jiraya's eyes widened and moved his hand above Naruto's. The crowd began whispering. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and Tsunade nodded. And then the cheering erupted.

"Oh, you've done it! You've done it, Naruto! You get to kill the dragon!" Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked at Sakura. She cast him a I-will-kill-you look.

"That's my boy!" Minato yelled happily.

The rest of the training class rushed into the ring, staring at him admiringly and cheering. Choji lift him to his shoulder, Kiba and the twins, Lee and Ten-Ten gave him a high-five.

"Yeah," he said, waving his fist in the air sadly. "Great. I'm so-"

* * *

"-leaving." Naruto entered the canyon with an enormous pack on his back. He looked around for Toothless.

"We're leaving. Lets pack up. It looks like you and I are taking a little vacation. Forever," He sighed. But, there was no dragon in sight.

He sat down in the shade of a giant rock and started to sort through the pack, making sure he had everything he needed. He stood up and saw Sakura sitting above the rock.

He lept back, and trying to be as usual. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura was sharpening her axe with a small rock. She looked and Naruto as she throw the rock. "I wanna know what's going on." Naruto started to backpedal as Sakura jumped in front of him. "Nobody just gets as good as you. Especially you."

"Start talking. Are you training with someone?" She continue.

"Training, well I-"

"Better not involve this!" She grabbed the front of his clothes and almost lift him off the ground.

"I know. This look really bad. But this is a-" Naruto didn't managed to finish his sentences 'cause Sakura pulled him and dropped him to the ground.

"Okay. You're right, you're right, I'm through with the lies!" Naruto said as he walked in front of the girl. "I've been making outfits! So you got me, it's time everyone knew." He grabbed hre hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Drag me back, here we go." Sakura then grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards. "Why would you do that?" He cried in pain, falling over.

She kicked his feet out from under as he started to rise, sending him to the ground. "That's for the lies," Sakura said coldly, shethen dropped her axe hilt on his stomach, hilt first. He cried out in pain... "And this is for everything else."

They suddenly heard a growling. Sakura saw a black dragon looking at them. Naruto muttered, "Oh man."

"Get down!" She shouted, grabbing Naruto and forcing him down. Toothless charged at the person who was hurting his friend. She picked up her axe and prepared to swing at Toothless. Just before the axe could make contact, Naruto dove at Sakura and knocked her to the ground.

"NO!" Naruto grabbed the axe, sent it skidding across the ground and rushed between Sakura and Toothless.

"It's okay," he said as Toothless hunched down and glared at Anstred. "She's a friend."

Naruto turned to Sakura and felt Toothless nudge him in the back, still growling. "You scared him."

"I scared him?!" Sakura screeched. "Who is him?"

Naruto took a step, "Sakura, Toothless. Toothless, Sakura." Toothless barred his teeth and growled. Sakura merely shook her head. Then she turned and started running.

"Da da da, we're death." Naruto said. Toothless shook himself and then turned to walk away in a huff. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" He shouted.

Sakura was running toward the village, when she suddenly being lift of the ground. Sakura in Toothless' grasp. "Oh great Odin's ghost!" she shouted as they snatched her off the ground and went the opposite way of the village. "No! This is not it!"

They landed at the very top of the tallest tree in the area, Toothless gladly dropping her on one of the higher branches and settling comfortably at the very top. The tree bent significantly, but the group was still very high in the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, "Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me time to explain." He said.

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" She yelled.

"Then I wont speak. Just let me show you." He said. Sakura looked away from Naruto. "Please."Naruto extending a hand out to her.

She finally grunted and heaved herself offered her hand again, but he took one look and knocked it away. Toothless looked at her and growled. She then sat behind Naruto

"Now get me down," She said.

"Toothless, down. Gently." He said. Toothless extended his wings to the side.

"See?" He said cheerfully, "Nothing to be affraid of."

And Toothless rocketed into the sky. Naruto had no clue he could go this fast. Sakura was shouting behind him, and he was going to fall if they didn't slow down.

"Toothless!" she cried. "Toothless! What are you doing? Bad dragon!" Sakura scrambled upright and braced her arms on his shoulders

"He's not usually like this," He said. He then felt Toothless roll over underneath him. "Oh no…"

Toothless rolled, spun, twirled, dove under the waves of the ocean when he could get low enough, and never slowed down.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Naruto screamed. "We need her to like us!" He completely ignored him and began to spin rapidly through the air.

"And now he's spinning," He said helplessly. Sakura's arms tightened as Toothless suddenly let himself drop straight through the air. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!"

Sakura had her head down. "Okay," She gasped. "I'm sorry." Toothless' head perked up. "I'm sorry," She repeated. " Just get me down from here."

Toothless spread his enormous wings and gently brought them higher in the sky, gliding on air currents, hardly moving his wings at all. Slowly, Sakura opened his eyes again. Naruto couldn't help but feel happy. The three of them flew through the pink clouds, and saw the Northern light (they flew all afternoon until night). Also they flew through Konohagakure, at night time it was beautiful. Toothless looked at Sakura, and he smiled. She's his friend to now.

"Okay, I admit it." Sakura said "This is pretty cool. It's amazing." Sakura patted Toothless' side, "He's amazing." The group flew in silence for a few moments.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked, shattering the peaceful silence. "Naruto," She continued, "You're final exam is tomorrow. You know you have to kill... A dragon?" Sakura whispered the last part so Toothless couldn't hear.

"Don't remind me." He answered. Toothless eyes suddenly widden. He turned his head from side to side and then abruptly dove into a large group of clouds.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Naruto asked. They were now surrounded by mist so he couldn't see ahead of him. "Whoa, what is it, bud?" He asked again. Suddenly, a group of dragons plunged out of the clouds and swerved in front of Toothless.

"Get down," Naruto whispered as another turned in their direction.

"What's going on?" Sakura aked.

"I don't know." Narut said, "Toothless you gotta get us out of here, bud." But, Tothless didn't listen. The dragons became more and more every second.

"It looks like they're hauling their kill," Naruto whispered.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Sakura asked.

The dragons all dove beneath the clouds. Toothless followed suit. The two teens tried to not to screem. Then suddenly the air cleared. In front of them was an enormous volcano. The dragons swooped into the side of the volcano and Toothless did the same. Sakura held on Naruto tighter and Naruto looked at the volcano with widden eyes.

A red glow came from the end of the tunnel, which got brighter and brighter as the dragons all got tighter and closer together. They emerged into a huge cavern. Above and around them were rocky brown cliffs with tiny caves for dragon nests. Below them were red, demonic clouds.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," He whispered. Even know that it was possible, they were in the dragons' nest.

As Toothless swooped over the pit, all the dragons released their catch and dropped their items into the pit, the morsels disappearing into the clouds. The rumbling noise dimmed with every speck of food that disappeared. Toothless landed on a ledge and ducked behind a stalagmite. The group all peeked around the corner.

"Well, it's satiffied to know that all of our foods is being dumped down a hole," He muttered sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it," Sakura whispered, confused.

A lone Gronkle buzzed over the pit. It quickly glanced around before spitting in a tiny fish. It started away when the rumble grew loud and angry. Everything froze, even the Gronkle.

And the biggest, ugliest, evilest thing Naruto had ever witnessed erupted from the depths of the pit and closed its jaws around the poor Gronkle. Naruto and Sakura held their breath.

"What… it… that?" Sakura whispered, her voice shaking. Naruto was numb as he scanned the "thing". He couldn't take it, he want to get out that place, NOW!

Naruto patted Toothless. "Alright buddy, we've gotta' get out of here," He said, panic filling his voice. The dragon's eyes swiveled to their hiding place. It knew they were there. "Now!"

Toothless launched into the air just in time to miss a lunge from the dragon. Naruto and Sakura grabbed on for dear life as the other dragons joined the flight, all swarming the mouth of the volcano. The monster lunged up again, dragging down a struggling green dragon right behind the group. Naruto let out a deep breath of relief as they finally emerged and zipped off back towards Konohagakure.

"Its all make sence. It's like a giant beehive," Sakura explained as the group landed safely in the canyon "They're the worker and that's their queen. It controls them."

"Let's find your dad!" Sakura started at a run back towards the village but Naruto merely had to look at his best friend before rushing to stop him.

"No, no!" He cried, grabbing Her shoulders. "No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Sakura, we need to think this through, carefully." He let go and walked back to Toothless, Sakura merely staring at him.

"Naruto, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest!" She said incredulously. "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Naruto turned around to Sakura. His face filled with confiddent as he said, "Yes."

Sakura's anger dropped and her face filled with empathetic look as Naruto turned around not facing her. "Okay. Then what do we do?" She asked sofly.

"Just give me time until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." He said

"Okay," Sakura agreed. She then punch him on the shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me."

Naruto looked at Toothless who was drinking from the lake. Naruto shook his head and Toothless gave him an I-told-you-so look. Naruto turned back, about to argue, when Sakura kissed him.

"And that was for… everything else," She muttered, obviously embarrassed. She took off as Naruto stared at her.

Toothless came up beside him and he finally noticed him. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I can finally show my face in public again!" Minato joked happily, and the entire village of Viking in front of him cheered enthusiastically. He held up his hands for silence.

"If someone had told me that in these short few weeks, Narutowould go from… well, like that, to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him out to sea for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd cheered again.

"And you know it! But here we are, and no one's more surprised, or more proud, than I am. " he said solemnly, his voice echoing. Naruto was standing in the entrance to the arena, while holding his helmet, listening to his father every word.

"Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd exploded at the last words.

Sakura came to the entrance, standing behind Naruto. "Be careful with that dragon," she said.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," he admitted. Both their eyes fell to Minato as he took a seat in the throne in front of the ring.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Put an end to all this," he replied. "I have to. I have to end this." He turned to face her. "Sakura, if something… goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will," she said softly. "Just… promise me it won't go wrong."

He opened his mouth to tell her he couldn't when Jiraya appeared. "C'mon Naruto," he said happily, opening the gate and shoving the teen into the arena. "Knock 'em dead!"

He took a deep breath and put on his helmet. The crowd pressed against the ring and began to chant his name. He walked over to the selection of weapons the Viking had laid and chose a shield and the smallest dagger they had.

"Hmm," Minato said. "I would've gone with the hammer," he said to Jiraya, who shrugged.

Naruto faced the door, and exhaled. "I'm ready," he said.

A hush fell over the arena as Vikings slowly pulled the bars across the largest door in the arena away. The doors stayed closed for a second before they burst open in a wave of fire and the Nightmare appeared. It scuttled around the edge of the ring, shot a burst of flame at the Viking watching, and then climbed the metal bars that made up the roof of the arena and hung there, hissing at Naruto.

Eventually, the Nightmare dropped off the ceiling and slowly walked towards him. Naruto slowly backed away from it as the Vikings around her watched in excitement. However, with another deep breath, Narutodropped his shield and dagger and held his hands toward the Nightmare

"What's he doing?" Minato asked Jiraya.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered to the dragon. "It's okay…" But the dragon wouldn't stop growling. Naruto looked to his helmet and took it of. "I'm not one of them," he said, throwing it to the side.

The entire crowd gasped. Minato suddenly rose from his seat. "Stop the fight," he said.

"No!" Naruto cried. He moved the hand closer yet softly to the Nightmare's nose, "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Everyone stared at him in shock, and then quickly turned to their leader. Minato grabbed a hammer and swung it above his head. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he roared, slamming the hammer onto the metal bars of the arena roof.

Because the noise the dragon's eyes narrowed into thin, fearful slits. Naruto ran away, letting out a long scream as the dragon shot a blast of fire oward him.

Deep in the canyon, Toothless heard the scream and woke with a start.

Naruto kept running. Minato pushed through the crowd. "Out of the way!" he roared.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. She grabbed an axe, wedged it under the door of the arena, and squeezed through the thin space.

Toothless desperately scrambled up the high, rocky Cliffside of the canyon. He dug his claws into the rock.

Naruto kept running from the dragon as he grapped a shield to protect himself from the dragon claw.

Toothless ran faster than he ever had in his life through the forest.

While Minato threw open the first gate gate with his bare hands. Sakura from the field yelled Naruto's name. She look at the weapons, and picked up a hammer and threw it to the dragon cheek. As the result, the dragon began to chase her.

Minato finally open the enterance gate.

"This way!" he yelled at the teens. They ran as fast as they can. Sakura made it through the gate, but the dragon shot another fire, making Naruto to ran inside the arena again. Naruto fell down and the dragon caged him with his claw.

Suddenly, there was a high pitch shrill in the air, growing louder and louder. The top of the cage burst open and a dark shape flung itself inside. A cloud of dust and smoke rose around it, shielding the two creatures from the Vikings' eyes. The Nightmare's claws release Naruto and Toothless wrestled the Nightmare clear of the smoke.

"Night Fury!" Jiraya gasped.

Toothless pounced the Nightmare across the face and protected to his friend, crouching protectively in front of Naruto. The Nightmare growled and snapped, and Toothless did the same much more ferociously until the other finally gave up and skittered away.

Naruto rose up, and push Toothless "Okay, Toothless, Go! Get out of here!" The Vikings jumped into the arena and Naruto knew that their target is his best friend the Night Fury. Still pushing Toothless, he said panicking, "Go! Go!" Minato suddenly came running towards them, swinging an enormous axe over his head.

"No, Dad! No!" she cried. "He won't hurt you!' Toothless charged him, knocking two Viking back with his tail as sprang at him, pinning him to the floor. Naruto tried to stop them by words but it didn't work. Suddenly he heard a hiss of gas and he knew that Toothless going to fire.

"No! NOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. The fireball never came. Toothless looked at him with big eyes. But then the Vikings pounced Toothless on the face. They pulled him off Minatoand wrestled him to the ground and held him down.

"No. Please don't hurt him… please don't hurt him…" He cried as she reached his hand out.

A viking offered Minato an axe, but Minato push him back. "Put IT with the others." He comanded

Naruto was dragged by his collar into the hall by his father moments later. "I should have known," Minato whispered, with emotion that held much more than anger. "I should have seen the signs."

"Dad-"

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did, but that was before-" Naruto put his hand on his head and messing up his hair. "Aww, its all mess up."

"So everithing in the ring A TRICK?! But why-"

"I screwed up. I should've told you before but now... I-You- Just, take this out on me. Be mad at me. But please, just don't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"He was just protecting me! His not dangerous!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's something else in their island, Dad. Something big-"

Minato's eyes widened. "Their island? So you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say "nest"?"

"How did you find it?"

"I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."

Minato smiled and started for the door. "Oh, no. Dad- don't-!" Naruto cried.

Minato just kept walking, and Naruto just keptyelling, "Dad, no, you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen-!"

Minato kept walking, completely ignoring Naruto again. "Dad, please, I promise you. You can't win this one!" Naruto cried. "_FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN__?_" He ran to his dad and hold his arm. Minato suddenly turned and flung out his arm, throwing Naruto onto the ground.

"You've thrown your lot in with them," He said coldly. "You're not a Viking." He shook his head and exited. "You're not my son." Naruto let out a choking sob as Minato slammed the door behind him.

"Ready the ships!" Minato yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Viking were preparing to sail and battle. Some of them chain Toothless to the boat. Minato climbed up the boat, as he yelled, "Set sail! We head for Helheim's gate," He looked at Konohagakure once more when he spotted Naruto standing on a long bridged. But he turned away fast.

"Lead us home, Devil," he hissed at the Night Fury on his ship. And then they were off. Within a half an hour, all the ships had long disappeared into the mist. Naruto remained rooted in place, having no idea what to do or where to go next.

Sakura who was watching Naruto since the boats sail, walked up to him "It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your pride, you best friend…"

"Thank you for summing that up." He said."Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for all of us."

"Yup, the rest of us would have." Sakura turned to him. "So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't,"

"That's not an answer,"

"Why does this matter to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say… right now."

"Oh for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time,"

"Wh-whatever! I Wouldn't! 300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" He looked at the ground.

"First to ride on, though," Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked up at. " So…"

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frighten as I was," He said softly. "I looked at him… and I saw myself."

"I bet he is frighten now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Eh… probably something stupid,"

"Good, but you've already done that,"

"Then something crazy," Naruto ran down the brigde. And before Sakura follow him she said, she said, "That's more like it,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato stared out at sea; an obsessed and chilling murderous look on his face. The other Vikings behind him glanced around at their surroundings uncertainly. Their fearless leader was oblivious to it all however. He only saw the Night Fury and the mist ahead of them.

"Listen, Minato," Jiraya's voice derailed everything, "I was overhearing some of the men just now, and- and well, you know, some of them are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not-not me, of course," he added hastily, "I-I know you're always the man with the plan, but some- not me- are- are wondering if, in fact, there is a plan at all, and what it might be?"

"Find the nest and take it," he said simply.

"Oh," Said Jiraya, obviously no more reassured than he was a moment ago. "Okay. Send them running. The old Viking fallback."

"Shh," Minato and Jiraya looked at Toothless who was purring. Toothless had raised his head and was now looking around the misty scene, his head tilting in one direction.

"Step aside," Minato commanded, walking over to the back of the ship and steering it in the direction the beast was facing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto arrived in the empty arena, looking at the cages."If you're planning on getting eaten," came a voice from behind him, "I'd go with the Gronkle."

He looked at his classmate, Choji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura and Kiba.

Lee stepped forward. "You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon." Naruto couldn't help but just stare at him. "It's me."

Kiba shoved him away. "I LOVE this plan!"

Ten-Ten pushed Kiba aside. "You're crazy," she said, annoyed. Then he leaned in closer and whispered, "I like that."

Sakura pulled her out of the way by her buns. "So, what is the plan?" Sakura asked. He looked at her and his classmate and gave his first actual confident, leader smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few more minutes, a dark shape appeared in front of them. The Vikings waited fearfully for their ship to sail closer. The shape was a long ship, caught up on one of the rock formations jutting out of the mist. The mast was torn, and there were huge holes in the sides of the boat. The Vikings looked terrified, except Minato.

"Oh," Jiraya tried to put some humor into the situation, "I was wondering where that went."

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Minato commanded. Toothless began to jerk his head back violently, as if trying to get as far away from what was ahead as was possible.

There was a sudden crunch as the boat hit land. Everyone glanced around the island. A loud humming noise was echoing around the island.

"We're here," he said quietly. Minato leaped out onto the pebbly beach. As soon as he touched, the humming stopped, and a very uneasy silence fell. Minato's eyes widened, and he straightened up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto had his hand out, hovering over the scaly skin as he emerged from the dark cage. The Monstrous Nightmare purred lazily as they emerged into the sunlight of the arena.

Fishlegs and the twins looked at her amased. Kiba was looking extremely reached out for a long dagger, but Sakura slap him.

"Nuh-uh," She scolded. He quickly dropped it.

Naruto led the Nightmare to Kiba as he grabbed Kiba's hand. Kiba tried to pull it away as Naruto gently but forcefully placed it on the dragon's nose. The dragon blinked slowly and purred.

After a few seconds, Kiba began to laugh in shock that he was touching a dragon. Naruto began to walk away, and immediately the laughing stopped. "Where are you going?" Kiba cried, not taking his eyes off the dragon.

He strolled over to the supply bin and pulled out a long rope. "We're going to need something to help you to hang on." The other understand as they looked at the other dragon. A Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, and a Zippleback.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Viking began hopping off the boats, bearing weapons. Others set up trebuchets along the beach.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose," Minato said the others gathered around him staring at the diagram he had made in the sand.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extra!" Jiraya intercutted with another joke. Stoic again chose to ignore it.

"No matters how this ends, it ends today!" Minato shouted firmly.

He nodded at the trebuchets. One by one they all went off and shot huge boulders at the mountain.

Minato made his way across the beach as they made contact and shattered away part of the mountain, revealing a huge black tunnel. Minato stared fearlessly into the blackness. Behind him, a group of Vikings set another boulder on fire and fired it towards the mouth. The boulder soared over Minato's head and through the tunnel, its light revealing hundreds- thousands of dragons inside.

He let out a battle cry and charged into the cave.

Dragons flew in all directions. Minato waved his hammer, while the other Vikings waved their weapons at the dragons from the beach. The dragons didn't even try to fight. They merely dodged and flew away, out to sea. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"Is that is?" Jirayaasked. He shrugged and then yelled triumphantly, "WE DID IT!" The Vikings burst into wild cheers.

In the boat, however, Toothless was trying desperately to free himself from his bonds. He whimpered again and watched his fellow dragons fly saw that.

"This isn't over!" He shouted. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Suddenly, the mountain began to rumble. Stoic looked back at tunnel, which began to shake. He ran down to join the others. As the rumbling grew, uneasiness fell over the group. Slowly, a gigantic head appeared from the darkness. The mountainside exploded and the monstrous dragon head, snapping its jaws furiously, appeared, sending even the bravest of Vikings running for their lives.

"Beard of Thor, what it that?" Jiraya gasped.

"Odin help us," Minato whispered. The monster shook the rock off its hide and lifted its head to the sky, letting out a bone-chilling roar.

"CATAPAULTS!" roared Minato. A few Vikings ran back to the catapults and began firing boulder after boulder at the beast. They merely shattered against its thick hide. This only made the monster angrier.

"Get to the ships!" a voice cried.

"NO!" Minato cried, but already most of the Vikings were running for the fleet. The dragon lowered it mighty head and torched every boat, cutting off any means of escape by sea.

"Smart, that one," commented Jiraya.

"I was a fool," spat Minato, he turned to a random viking. "Lead the men to the far side of the island!"

"Right," The Viking answered formally, running off to do so.

"Jiraya, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

Minato stopped in his tracks and faced his friend. "I can buy them a few minutes it I give that thing something to hunt."

Instead of protesting, Jiraya grabbed Minato's hand. "Then I can double that time," he said. Minato smiled.

"Here!" he yelled, running to the dragon's right side.

"Oh no, here!" Jiraya shouted, running to the left. The dragon turned back and forth between the two.

"Oy!" Jiraya yelled. "Fight me!"

"No! Me!"Minato turn to yelled. The dragon shook its head and roared. Then it opened it mouth and prepared to end the lives of both Vikings-

-when something smacked it in the side of the head and caused it to turn.

Naruto and his friends flew past the Queen dragon. He and Sakura were in the lead on the Nadder, Kiba on the Nightmare, Ten-Ten and Lee on the Zippleback, and Choji on the Gronkle.

"Lee, Ten-Ten, watch your back!" Naruto shouted. "Move it, Choji!"

"Look at us!" Lee yelled at the shocked Vikings below. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

"They must be twelve times the stubborn Viking you ever were," Jiraya commented to Minato who could only nod.

"Choji," Naruto called to him. "Break it down!"

"Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Stay clear of both! Small eyes, flared nostrils; relies heavily on hearing and smell!" Choji shouted

"Okay." Naruto said. "Choji, Kiba, find its blind spot! Make some noise with whatever you can use! Ten-Ten, Lee, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"That's my specialty," Ten-Ten grinned.

"Since when?" Lee scoffed. "Everybody knows I'm more irritating. " He flipped the poor dragon's neck so he was hanging upside down in his sister's face and stuck his tongue out.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Naruto yelled as he turn the Nadder toward the boats. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry. We got it cover." Yelled Kiba as he, Choji, and the twins fly toward the Queen.

Kiba went to the lef eye, Kiba went to the right. While Lee and Ten-Ten mocking the dragon,

"Troll"

"Butt elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!" The Queen let out her fire, but the Zippleback doge it.

Meanwhile, Choji and Kiba still searching for the blind spot, but guess what? "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Shouted Choji.

When Naruto and Sakura flew over the boats, they heard a sound of a dragon roar. They saw a black movement in one of the ship on fire.

"There!" He shouted as he turn the Nadder to the ship. Naruto let Sakura control the Nadder as he jump off it.

"Go help the other." He shouted. Sakura nodded and flew back to the Queen. Naruto tugged the leather strap around Toothless' mouth off while saying, "All right, bud. Hold on!"

Meanwhile, Choji and Kiba managed to make the Queen a little bit dizzy. Both of them yelled "It's working!". But unfortunately, the Gronkle and Nightmare also getting dizzy. The Nightmare throw Kiba to the Queen face, while the Grokle flew around-and-around.

"I lost power on the Gronkle!" Choji cried. "Snotlout, do something!" He threw his hammer to Kiba who caught it. The Gronkle (and Choji) fell to a rocky ground.

"I'm okay." He cried. But then the Gronkle's tail fell on him. "Less okay." He muttered.

Kiba slamming the hammer on to the Queen's eyes. "I can't miss." He said. "What's a matter buddy? Got something in your eyes?"

Sakura, on her Nadder, flew above Kiba, as she shouted, "Yeah, you're the Viking!" Kiba smiled, but the Queen shook and almost made Kiba fall.

The Queen's tail slammed the boats where Naruto still trying to save Toothless. The foot stompped on the boat and made Toothless (still in chain) sink down. Naruto swam down and tried to yank the chain off, but he couldn't. Only a few second later, Toothless saw Naruto started to faint. Suddenly, something or someone grab him and pulled him upward. Naruto's head broke the surface of the water and he coughed up salty ocean water as his savior dumped his on dry land. He saw his savior jumped in to the sea again. Surprisingly, it was...

"Dad?" Naruto whispered.

Minato dove until he saw the Night Fury. The dragon's eyes caught his own. Minato broke the chain. Toothless lose up the chain, hold Minato in his claw and brust to the surface. Toothless dropped him and shook his body a little, then he looked at Naruto, gesturing him to hop on.

"You got it bud," He answered. Naruto grabbed the saddle and jumped onto his dragon's back. As he hooked herself in and prepared to take off, Minato grabbed his arm.

"Naruto," he said quietly. " I'm sorry. For everything."

"Yeah. Me too."

"You don't have to go out there,"

"We're Viking. It's an occupational hazard."

"I'm very proud to call you my son."

"Thanks Dad." Toothless, with Naruto on his back, launched into the sky to join the battle.

"He's Up!" Sakura cried happily as Naruto appeared in the sky. "Get Kiba out of there!"

"I'm on it!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"I'm on it first!" Lee shot back. Kiba scrambled to the top of its head, and leaped into the open air. Luckily, the twins swooped in and managed to snatch him.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Kiba shouted.

The Queen opened its mouth and sucking Sakura and her Nadder in. But Toothless was fast, he shot a plasma blast to the Queen, and it stop sucking. Sakura fell from her Nadder, but lucky for her Toothless caught her.

"Did you get her?" Naruto asked. Toothless ducked his head and looked upside down at Sakura, dangling by his leg, who smiled. Toothless opened his mouth and gave him a wide, toothless smile.

He gently turned him over and placed her on the ground as they headed back towards the beast. "Go," She whispered. Naruto glanced back as the two climbed higher into the sky.

"That thing has wings," He informed Toothless. "Let's see if it can use them." Toothless halted, and dive-bombed it again, hitting it square on the back. It toppled over with a roar and an enormous crash. And then, very slowly, scarred wings extended from the monster's back.

"Think that did it?" He asked Toothless, glancing behind him. A roar shook both of them to their core and he gripped Toothless tighter as he spotted the dragon appear behind them.

"Well, it can fly," He commented to Toothless as they sped through the air with the giant dragon behind their tail. The other Vikings watched in amazement from the beach as the two streaked by, letting out cheers as they successfully kept their distance. Toothless slowly rose higher towards the gray sky that loomed above them.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear!" He told his friend and the two launched into the darkness. Naruto then turned at a roar and saw fire being launched towards them. Naruto watched as the dragon followed them only to lose them in the darkness.

The dragon hovered in the sky, looking around its. Suddenly, a blue light hit its head. And another. And another. Naruto and Toothless kept firing at the big dragon. The giant dragon unleashed a long stream of fire. Toothless managed to dodge most of it, with his usual grace, but then Naruto looked back. The tail fin was on fire!

"Okay, time's up," He said. "Let's see if this works." They wove in front of the dragon.

"C'mon, is that the best you can do?" The dragon attempted to capture them in its teeth, but they easily sped ahead again. They were speeding back toward the ground much too quickly.

"Don't worry buddy, we're good. Just hold a little bit longer." she said, teeth clenched and fingers digging into the scales of her friend. The dragon opened its mouth, sucking them in.

"Hold it Toothless," Naruto took a deep breath and cried as loud as he can, "NOW!"

Toothless flipped around in midair so they were flying backwards, facing the dragon's open mouth. Toothless fired right at the ball of green gas that was forming.

The dragon's throat started to flame as it lost control and was now plummeting straight towards a clear part of the beach. Toothless continued to zoom even faster towards a safe spot.

Behind them, the giant dragon spread its wings and tried to slow its fall, but its wings were tearing from the blasts they had fired. Holes began to form and grew larger and larger. The following explosion as it collided into the rock.

Fire was surrounding them. Toothless tried to find a clear place for them to land as they zoomed along the back of the Death. The fin was just down to metal now, Naruto can't steer it. They were directly on path with the dragon's hard tail.

"NO—!"

Naruto and Toothless slammed into the tail and the boy fell from the saddle. Toothless flew toward his rider who was falling into the flame.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grey dust swirled around the island as bits of ash floated down from the sky. There was a heavy cough from somewhere within it, and then Minato appeared, scanning the area for traces of his son.

"Naruto!" he rasped, inhaling a lot of dust. He coughed. "Naruto!" he shouted louder. "Son!"

A large, dark motionless shape lay before him on the ground. "Naruto," he rasped, running forward.

Toothless was lying on the ground, his wings folded tightly around him. His head was tucked into his wings, and he didn't appear to be breathing. The remains of his fin, a few mangled, twisted metal pieces, were still attached to his tail. And then he saw the saddle was empty.

"Oh…," Minato sighed. "Oh, my son..." He knelt down in front of the dragon and bowed his head. "I-I did this," he whispered to himself.

The rest of the Vikings began to appear behind him. As they caught sight of Minato kneeling in front of the Night Fury, they gasped and bowed their heads in grief. The training dragons raised their heads above the crowd to gaze at the sight.

Sakura and Jiraya elbowed their way to the front of the crowd and ran to Minato, but both quickly stopped halfway and gasped in horror as they saw Toothless. Sakura felt her face fall.

Toothless suddenly stirred, raised his head weakly and slowly blinked up at Minato. Minato looked back at the Night Fury.

"Oh my son…," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The dragon's expression suddenly shifted at the words. He slowly unfurled his wings. There the boy was, unconcious, protected by him in his arms.

"Naruto!" Minato gasped, reaching forward and grabbing the boy unconscious form. He gently tucked his son's hair behind his ear, and then yanked off his helmet and pressed his head to the boy's chest. A smile stretched across his face.

"He's alive!" he breathed, as he cradled his son. "You brought him back alive!"

The crowd of Viking behind them erupted with wild cheering and clapping. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth in surprise, and she laughed happily. The dragons lowered their heads and crooned happily.

Minato laid his hand on Toothless's head. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "for saving my son."

Toothless nodded his head and then closed his eyes and lay on the ashy beach.

"Well, you know," commented Jiraya, coming up behind Minato, "most of him." Minato shot him the dirtiest look he could muster.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto still unconcious as Toothless nudged his cheek with his scaly nose. Not a few second later, Naruto blinked slowly and opened his eyes to see Toothless blinking down at him with concern.

"Hey Toothless," he said weakly, smiling and reaching out to pet him. He started to nudge the boy's face anxiously, lifting his front legs onto the bed. He laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, buddy- AGH!"

Toothless had stepped on his stomach by accident, and Naruto bolted upright, hugging his stomach in pain. Then he noticed his surroundings.

"Ah… I'm in my house," he realized. He looked at Toothless, who was shaking and licking his lips nervously. "You're in my house," she added in shock. "Does my dad know you're here?"

Toothless began tearing through the room like crazy, knocking over furniture and climbing up on the rafters.

"Toothless! No, no, Toothless!" He paused and looked at Naruto. "Toothless, come on-" He had started to get out of bed but had stopped as she lifted the orange wool and his eyes fell on his right leg.

Toothless silently dropped to the ground and watched him nervously.

He let out the smallest of sighs. He slowly swung his left leg over the bed to rest on the ground. And then he let his casted right leg rest beside it.

He breathed hard and looked at Toothless in disbelief.

He took another deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He slowly stood up but fell, but of course Toothless had caught him and now the two had locked eyes. He gave a low purr and lifted Naruto up.

"Okay…" Naruto whispered. "Thanks buddy," he said softly, using Toothless as a crutch as he shuffled to the door.

He let go for a second to pull it open.

A Monstrous Nightmare was hovering right outside. He slammed the door shut.

"Uh, Toothless?" he said, once she regained her nerve. "Stay here." He opened the door again and stared.

"C'mon guys, get ready, one more time, here we go!" cried Kiba from atop the Nightmare. They took off, followed by the rest of the training dragons, their riders cheering.

He stepped outside and stared. "What the…" Viking and dragon, working together, without a fight.

"I knew it," he said, "I'm dead." He heard heartily laughter and her dad approached him.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He gestured to the changed world. "What do you think?" Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Somebody below noticed them, and then there were cries of "It's Naruto! He's finally!" echoing around Berk as a crowd of Viking raced up the hill towards him.

"It turns out that what we needed was more of… this," said Stoic, sweeping his hands down in front of his son.

"But… you just gestured to all of me," he questioned, smiling.

"Well, most of you," said Gobber, stepping in front of Naruto and gesturing to the artificial leg. "Took me ages to cast your leg. It'll take maybe one or two months to recover."

"Well, it could get worst." Naruto joked and the Vikings all laughed.

Sakura walked behind Naruto, then puched him. "That was for scaring me," she said with a smile on her face.

"Wh- what?! What, is it always gonna be this way? 'Cause-" Naruto didn't manage to finish his sentence when she pulled him in and kissed him.

"I could get used to it." he said. Sakura smiled as Gobber stepped forward and placed something made of metal and red material in Naruto's arms .

"Welcome home," he said, smiling. Naruto looked down at the new fin and smiled.

"Night Fury!" one of the Vikings suddenly cried. "Get down!" another shrieked. He whirled around and saw Toothless bounding over the heads of several Vikings to stand in front of her, looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I'd never forget about you, buddy," He laughed.

Naruto put his casted right foot on the pedal and tied it with a long silk

"Are you coming?" she asked Anstred. He went to nod but Stoic clamped his hand on his shoulder. Naruto put his carsted right foot on the pedal and tied it with a silk just in case. The he put his left leg on the other pedal, and tried the new tail. Sakura on her Nadder, standing proud beside Toothless.

"You ready, Bud?" Naruto asked. Toothless answered with a smile. Naruto and Sakura took off. The rest of the teens soon joined the two on their dragons. They looped under bridges and in between houses, flying through the village.

This is Konohagakure. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here… even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While some places have ponies, or parrots…

We have… DRAGONS!

**A/N This is the final chapter of How Naruto Trains Jis Dragon. You notice that instead losing his left leg like Hiccup, I wrote that Naruto right foot broke and casted. The reason is, 1) I don't want Naruto to lose his leg (2) Why the right one? Cause like Hiccup, Naruto controls Toothless tail with his left foot.**

**I hope you readers understand. And thank you all who favorited/followed this FanFic. See you later.**


End file.
